Talk:Discussion/@comment-25915517-20150517105436
I've five other ideas for the game: 1)A new mode called "Reverse is better" where you can play only the shortest track ONLY on reverse mode! Here you can't customize the character but you can change their skins; 2)A new minigame "Talking with fans" where you have to sign more as you can autographs at fans. There is a time to do that and if you sign an autograph for Luigi, your points will be doubled! The characters who are available for this minigame, could be: -Lightning -Doc; -Giovanni; -Otto; -Gudmund; -Koji; -Emma; -Francesco; -Carla Veloso; -Miguel Camino; -Raoul CaRoul; -Nigel Gearsley; -Jeff Gorvette; -Micheal Schumacher; -Mario Andretti; -King; -NAS; -Rip Clutchgoneski. It may be available both in singleplayer and in multiplayer. 3)A new minigame\race: "Sarge vs Fillmore"(as in the last deleted scene of Cars: The Videogame) where you can play as one of them in a new race. There are only these characters. I think it should be only singleplayer. 4)A new minigame: "Sliding": it's very similiar as "Doc's lesson" of Cars: The Videogame. You have to imitate the ghost(who is Doc)to make more points as you can do. There can be from two rounds at five rounds. The charachers you can choose are: -Lightning; -Mater; -Koji; -Kabuto; -Otto; -Vince; -Sonny; -Gudmund; -Doc Hudson Student; -Raoul CaRoul. This minigame might be availab le only on Multiplayer. -5)Other characters can appear in Queens short: -Count Spatula: it can be the Major of Queens city. He instructs Vince and his gang to capture an horrible monster(Sulley) which afflicts the city; -Mike: he found Sulley and he decided to keep it as his pet. Mike decided to call it "Cat". When Vince & co find them, Mike challenges them to a race against him and his "pet". When the race ends, Sulley fall into the river and Mike tries to save it but they disappear with a strange light; -Snot Rod, Wingo, Boost and DJ: in the first race of the short, Vince and Barry have to beat them in order to win the magic wand of the "Tooth Fairy". Then, in the middle of the short, they can help the gang to go out from woods(because they lost); -Fred, the Mater cousins, Frank and Tractors(if it will be playable): they're the "Rusty Gang" which has the most famous teeth in the world: a canine teeth of Dracula which is made by gold! Initially, Vince wants to stole it back but his mother convinces him to take it to the museum. They're allied with Gerald and they try to stop Vince with an army of Cobra Cars but they fail. From them, Zil bought his "chassisguard" because they built the Cobra Cars! The gang, to stole the teeth, has to win it in a tournament called "Rustbucket"(where there will be a young Mater). Vince arrives in final where he will race against Fred, Frank and one Tractor. Vince wins and Fred tries to kill him with a gun but Lenny shots him in his bumper. After that, the all Rusty Gang runs away and Frank decides to become an hermit. Their "real" boss is unknown(we'll find out he's Lenny). Lenny and Barry, at the end of all the story, betray Vince and Sonny which are caught by Gerald. Before that, Sonny shots Lenny who can't talk anymore(he can only says "Good" and "No good"). After that, we find out that Lenny was brainswashed by Gerald! At the end, Barry and Lenny decide to free their real comrade; -Tutorial: before the race I've already said, Vince teaches Barry how to race(this can be a tutorial for the videogame). What do you think about my ideas?